paragonsrpgofficialhomederpfandomcom-20200213-history
Black Rose Academy
"Building a Better Tomorrow." Black Rose Academy is, to the outside world, one of the most prestigious preparatory boarding schools in the country. In reality, however, it is a school meant to train powered teenagers to become the "leaders of tomorrow". The campus is picturesque and covered with brownstone buildings and manicured lawns. Despite its authentic architecture, the campus is a technological wonder. Still, for all of its renovations, the estate is too old to have shared all of her secrets. There is something sinister lurking beneath the surface, though what that is exactly has yet to be determined. Their school uniforms are predominantly shades of dark blue, grey and maroon. The current Headmaster is Master Head. History The Academy has a long and storied history, which is largely unknown to the student body at large. The building itself was built around 1920 as an all-boys boarding school known as St. Thomas' School for Boys. The school was closed by 1950 due to unknown circumstances, though the rumors around the school claim it had to do with a tragic fire. As far as anybody knows, the school was founded in 2006 in Maine by the Founder.' '''It opened its doors to the public for the 2006-2007 school year, enrolling only a Freshman class that year. The first senior class graduated at the end of the 2009-2010 school year. The school quickly established itself as one of the most prestigious and elite prep schools in the country. Consequently, families of entrants seem to generally be very excited for them and the brighter future they're headed toward. Overview Black Rose Academy is a private boarding school for paragon teenagers that trains them to become "the leaders of tomorrow"; the intent is not to train them to be superheroes, they say, but to teach them how to use their powers to actually make a difference in the world. The school seems to have a disdain for superheroes in general, though this might partially be due to the fact that almost the entirety of the staff is made up of rehabilitated/pardoned former supervillains. The school's mysterious Founder is revered and it's said the Founder ''never makes a mistake. The devotion from staff and students alike is somewhat puzzling to the uninitiated. There is a focus on students doing whatever it takes to excel. Black Rose Academy fosters a highly competitive atmosphere, with literally about half of every class expelled every year. Each class gets smaller and smaller as time goes on; Freshman have about 50 students each year, while Senior classes are rarely bigger than 10 or 15. Students are enrolled at age 14 or 15; during their 9th grade year. New students 10th grade and higher are not permitted. There has only ever been one exception to this rule. On orientation day, students are given a tour of the grounds and then participate in what is called "The Showing", where they take the stage and show their ability in some way. After this, they give themselves a codename and are officially welcomed to the school. The Final Exam Every year, each grade participates in the Final Exam, for which they prepare all year. In addition to the written tests they take in their regular classes, students must then make it through this Exam in order to pass to the next grade. Students will enroll with a small group of students in their grade. They are then taken to the Arena in the Subbasement, where they undergo the Final Exam; a grueling simulated scenario that will push the students to their physical, mental and emotional limit. Only about half of any given class will pass this Exam. All those who fail are expelled immediately. Grounds Despite its colorful history and resulting tragedies, Black Rose Academy is a beautiful campus set somewhere in Acadian National Park, in Maine with nary a visible blemish from its past. Surrounding the school grounds are a light smattering of woods with beech, birch and oak trees. A short ways away from the walled academy is the scenic South Bay Road. The campus itself is carefully manicured and always green when the season calls for it. Paths and driveways curve gently and seem to meander through the property but that’s more a testament to the skill of the landscapers. There are enough trees to soften the terrain without blocking the sight lines, but they also tend to lend a sense of age to the already venerable-looking brownstones. The campus looks like a well-maintained slice of 19th century life and an Ivy League college. The school is divided into several main areas. The first is the school proper, with its chateau-style buildings surrounding the main quad on all four sides. Behind it is the second area upon which sits the gardens, three dormitories and the Administrative Building. Behind that is the third area, a large open field with a lake, tree groves and open green spaces for playing touch football, Frisbee or just sitting and relaxing. Beyond that lie the baseball diamond. Inside the buildings, the same attention to detail and décor remains. The walls are half-paneled using maple and cherry woods, while the floors are made in the rustic style with maple floorboards. Carved plaster ceilings adorn some hallways and rooms, while various paintings hang from walls. Some of the windows are etched, while brass and copper trimmings and fittings can be found throughout the building. The school grounds and the building interiors look very much like the touches of old five-star hotels. That’s not to say there isn’t space for the modern touches, but The Founder ensured that they were relatively hidden in comparison to the décor. The multi-story buildings contain elevators and all the buildings are fully wheelchair accessible for teachers, like Master Head and certain students. The Main Entrance From the moment someone approaches the main double gates, they feel engulfed by the portico-style gate tower. The double gates are ostensibly for vehicles, which never enter or leave while students are watching. On the wall next to the entrance is a plaque that reads: Black Rose Academy, Building a Better Tomorrow. The double gates open to reveal a parking area with doors leading into the building on either side and a driveway leading through to the Main Quad. Vehicles almost never use the driveway or parking area, so skater kids usually claim this area. Security drones constantly scan the walls and will fire on anybody whose bio-signature isn't registered with the school. Spanning either side of the Main Entrance is the Main Foyer, which is discussed below. The building’s second floor corridor runs uninterrupted through the gate tower. The Quad The Main Quad is an open air courtyard surrounded on all four sides by school buildings. A circle of grass is stamped in the middle of the yard; at its center, like a spoke in a wheel, is a proud-looking fountain that's always crowded with students. The main quad is the lunch stop for students looking to enjoy a beautiful day or just read. The quad also has wood benches for students to sit and relax during lunch or personal breaks. The Main School Buildings Six buildings form the main academic body of Black Rose Academy. They are all connected and they frame the outskirts of the Main Quad. Founder's Hall The Main Entrance is attached to the Black Rose Wing of the academy, on the east side of the Quad. A long, straight corridor opening on either side of the Main Entrance serves as the Foyer’s spine with school lockers clustered together and interrupted in regular intervals by doors leading to the classrooms, the bathroom or the stairwell. On one side of the Main Entrance is an office with a counter exposed to the corridor and a waiting area to the side. Shirley Jackson '''is one of the secretaries who answers the phones and greets students and visitors. Next to the secretaries’ office is the Honor Wall with an inset trophy case, filled with memorabilia and trophies from past graduating classes. Along the wall itself are dedication plaques, photos of various alumni, pictures of alum and faculty with famous politicians and celebrities, and memorabilia recovered from the original boarding school, which includes half-destroyed books, battered trophies and personal items. Directly opposite the secretaries’ office is a large engraved wood panel with the names of all the graduates killed during the Imperius Invasion. This wing holds the schools’ labs and the music department among its many classrooms. The infirmary is also located here and is under the auspices of '''Killbot-47, an assassin droid with extensive medical protocols. The infirmary is better stocked than most given the fact that the students and faculty live on campus. Matthias Cooke Wing Dedicated to the memory of a former graduate who died fighting Imperius, the Cooke Wing stands on the north side of the quad. The Cooke Wing holds more classrooms as well as the different offices of various teachers, the counselors’ office and the Faculty Lounge, which is snuggled away from heavy foot traffic. The student supply store is also located here; it sells required textbooks and supplies, as well as clothing (usually Black Rose Academy hoodies and stuff). In the two-story foyer at the center of the wing stands a stature of Matthias Cooke, dressed in graduation robes and holding his diploma. Many students touch the hem of Cooke's robes, believing he’s good luck for their tests. Double winding staircases in the foyer lead up to the classrooms on the second floor. Master Head Library A massive donation and collaborative effort came from the coffers of Master Head and the Library was named in his honor. The library would be a prize for any large school, much less one of Black Rose Academy’s modest size. The three-story building is one of two along the south of the Quad. It contains many fine volumes and ancient books of lore in its mahogany wood stacks, as well as large study tables; the normally quiet library is made quieter with the carpeted floors. It also comes equipped with ten, high-tech super-computers for conducting research. The computers are all firewall-protected and are connected to certain databases not available to the public (school Holo-Pads are not connected to this network). The library has six sound-proof rooms for study, as well as a small micro-film and micro-fiche library with copies of articles from hundreds of newspapers around the world, going back to the turn of the 20th century in some cases; some go even further back. The audio-visual section has televisions, Blu-Ray players, projectors and discs containing documentaries. The third floor is currently off limits and nothing piques a student’s curiosity like those two words. Nobody has managed to sneak up to the locked third floor thanks to force field technology and Carbon-Locked doors, but that’s not for lack of trying. Master Head doesn’t even allow most faculty to access that area. Diana Falk Cafeteria The second of two buildings along the Quad’s southern facing, the Diana Falk Cafeteria was named for the The Mistress of Pain, affluent industrialist who donned a costume and used her power of pain-inducement to perform a series of high-profile crimes before going crazy. She joined an incarnation of Oblivion and fought against various heroes for years until she was sent to jail and found religion. At the time of her death, she gave the entirety of her savings to the Black Rose Academy. What a nice gesture. The roomy interior of the cafeteria is two-stories high, with rows of long bench tables and a well-stocked kitchen that serves a variety of healthy meals. The meals include access to the salad bar. Along one wall are vending machines that serve a variety of drinks, junk food and candies. The Headmaster considered replacing the vending machines and meals with "vitamin mixtures" that would supply the students with the "minimum nutrients required by a biological organism to function". In the end, the Founder in rumored to have nixed the idea. As a compromise, he only removed half the machines. On weekends, students are also allowed to order food delivery, which is picked up at the main entrance. Leonard Fox Auditorium The auditorium is one of two buildings on the Quad’s west facing. It also doubles as the theater and the weekend movie house. The seats are fixed and arranged in amphitheater fashion, while the stage and back area are large enough to handle decent-sized school productions. The auditorium sees use throughout the week, from school concerts to guest speakers, announcements, theater rehearsal and school plays. On Sunday afternoons, a projection screen is dropped while a second-run movie is screened. As one of the purer moments of pleasure at the school, the Human Fly breaks out an old popcorn maker and makes fresh popcorn for the students. Under the auditorium and stage are hallways and classrooms dedicated to woodshop, art and prop/set storage. Many students have a hand in crafting props and painting sets for plays as extra-credit or class assignments. Still, despite the bustle of student life here, nobody likes to be in the auditorium alone. The shadows seem to linger, echoes last a little bit too long. The teachers say it’s excellent acoustics, but the students aren’t so sure. Jonathan Cage Gymnasium Football legend and karate champion (and secret supervillain) Jonathan Cage was more than happy to lend his money to this auditorium. The Cage gym is large enough to hold a tournament regulation basketball court as well as surrounding bleachers. It contains lockers and showers for boys and girls, a weight training room (equipped for super-strength users), equipment storage bins and offices of the various coaches including Coach Huntsman and Mike “Iron Jaw” Jones, who’s always telling students to “take it on the chin”. Note that the gymnasium does have a fairly strict no power rule, both for games and in general, to limit damage to the structure and risk to bystanders. Also note that few students pay attention to this rule. St. Thomas Chapel It's really only here because the original school had a chapel. Although it's not connected directly to the Quad, between the gym and the garden is the chapel. It’s a comfortable place, but is rarely used and the only clergyman here is a crazy Eastern-Orthodox Zombie who shrieks from the tunnels before the chapel. The Garden of the Elf Queen Surrounded by hedges and a low wall, the beautifully manicured and landscaped Garden of the Elf Queen is named after a powerful Fae entity. Many unique and strange flowers and herbs can be found in the garden. In addition to the unusual plants, the area includes a Zen garden, rows of perfumed flowers and benches to sit upon and enjoy the calm air. The Morrow Administrative Building Nobody is sure of this building's namesake. The Administrative building is the brain and body of the school. A secretary works in a small office near the entrance. She directs curious students where they need to go and few people can get by her (her power is blood sensing). The ground floor holds the majority of offices for the various departments required to run the school, including orders & supplies, parent/student liaison, accounting and records. The offices of Headmaster Master Head and Vice-Principal Holo-Gal are in the rear of the building. The staff library contains books not found in the library; mostly reference materials. Finally, the administration lunch room is also located here. The second floor is where faculty lives in small apartments. The basement contains the school’s mainframe and a net-isolated computer for back-ups and the storage facilities for school supplies. Security Office Attached to the administrative building is the security office. Two officers are always on call to watch the cameras and respond to problems. The Head of Security is Baron Barghest. The Subbasement The subbasement is strictly off-limits except with an escort, and even then, only upperclassman are ever allowed access, with some exceptions (see The Final Exam). There are six entry points hidden throughout the campus that are only known to Faculty. Access is restricted by a retina/thermal/bio-signature scan. The subbasement is a complete 180 to the rest of the grounds; they are all polished steel, sterile hallways, frosted glass and gleaming linoleum. The system is entirely automated, with doors opening upon approach, lights dimming or strengthening when people enter or leave and security systems tracking everyone's every move. The Mysterium A residence for the school’s more magically inclined/any demonic entities, etc. The location is a focal point for mystical energies with a nerve center of dragon ley lines that run beneath the foundations. It’s a seven-story, three-pronged black tower built with the blackest of Hell-Stone that's invisible to anyone who has never been inside. Due to its mystical nature, the exact dimensions are variable, allowing the Tower to seem more spacious. Additionally, furniture, doorways, corridors and even entire rooms will move, creating a labyrinthine distortion of time and space. There is also a meditation center, alchemy chambers, Library of Lost Lore, a bathhouse with waters few mortals can survive, a medical recovery chamber inhabited by ghosts, MC Escher-ian staircases and several doors acting as gateways to other dimensions. This is where Mystic Arts classes are held, as well as Seniors who specialize in magical arts. Dormitories There are two dormitory buildings; one is a boys' dorm and the other a girls' dorm. Technically, students of the opposite gender aren't allowed past the Common Room, but that's largely ignored. Most rooms in the dorms are double occupancy, so 9th, 10th and 11th grade students all have a roommate. All double occupancy rooms have two beds, two study desks and two bureaus as well as electrical outlets. Freshman occupy the first two floors (since there's so many of them). Sophomores live on the third floor, Juniors on the fourth floor and Seniors on the fifth floor. Seniors are given a room to themselves, meaning they have enough space to bring in a couch and coffee table, if they want. One school tradition is that when a senior graduates, they leave behind their couch and table, but not before signing it. Some furniture is covered in signatures. All floors have a communal bathroom and shower stalls. Each floor also has a room for the RA. These seniors are trained as peer counselors and are often the first stop for students with a problem or who are scared. Serena Vervain and Unseelie are two of the RA’s this year; for Freshman and Sophomores, respectively. Each floor has a student lounge with cable TV. The dorm-monitor on duty is the one who decides what’s on TV, generally choosing with the consensus of other students. The lounge also has vending machines, chairs and sofas. Also located on each floor is a small study hall for students to work on their assignments together, though the school library is also open seven days a week for that, so they see little use aside from making out. A portion of the basement in both buildings has been turned into larger lounges with some tables to eat on, a few pinball machines, video gaming areas and an announcement board; two billiard tables, a ping-pong table and plenty of sofas and chairs. A music system also plays Top Forty, while another dorm-monitor ensures nothing gets out of hand. The other portion of the basement holds laundry machines and dryers, as well as cleaning supplies. Open Field and the Lake A large open field stretches out behind the dorms. Butternut and fir trees sit on perfectly manicured lawns. During late spring, summer and early fall, when the weather is right, students with rooms facing the field turn their speakers toward open windows, crank their music and go hang out with their friends. During lunch and after school, you’ll find students here reading, talking, playing Frisbee or throwing a football. On weekends, students might sunbathe or pursue some other leisure activity. Many students spend their entire Saturday alternating between the field and the lake. At night, it’s common to find couples in the shadow of a tree, making out. The lake is a picturesque, crystal-clear lake that's not too cold and not too hot. It's very popular with students when the weather's right. In the winter, ice-skating and hockey are popular. Athletic Field The Athletic Field is designed to handle baseball and soccer games. There are bleachers for both sports, but the school doesn’t have any competitive teams, outside of a few intramural tournaments. Instead, they’re mostly used for gym class and, during weekends, for pick-up games. The Underbelly All the buildings have basements that are off-limits because of the pipes and machinery to run heating or air conditioning, cold and hot water and sewage. Uniform There are a lot of variations in uniforms at Black Rose Academy: Freshman Girls * Standard: Navy blazer and pleated skirt, over a grey vest and white, collared shirt. Ties are solid navy. Shoes and socks are up to the student. Navy or grey cardigans are also acceptable. * Gym: Navy shorts and a grey t-shirt or sleeveless shirt with the school logo on the top-right area on the chest. Navy hoodies available for cold weather/rain. Boys * Standard: Navy blazer and khaki pants, over a grey vest and white, collared shirt. Ties are solid navy. Navy or grey cardigans are also acceptable. * Gym: Navy shorts and a grey t-shirt or sleeveless shirt with the school logo on the top-right area on the chest. Navy hoodies available for cold weather/rain. Both * Training Uniform: Red spandex-like material that covers the entire body and most of the neck. Comes with black boots, black belts (for equipment) and black gloves (optional). Sophomore Girls * Same as Freshman, but ties are maroon and optional. Boys * Same as Freshman, but ties are maroon and optional. Both * Training Uniform: Same as Freshman, but with a black collar. Junior Girls * Same as Sophomore but the jackets, skirts and sweaters have a silver trim. Ties are also navy with silver stripes. Boys * Same as Sophomore but the jackets and sweaters have a silver trim. Ties are also navy with silver stripes. Both * Training/Combat: Starting this year and going into the next, students are allowed to design and wear a personalized costume. Senior Girls * Same as Junior but the jackets, skirts and sweaters have a gold trim. Ties are also maroon with gold stripes. Boys * Same as Junior but the jackets and sweaters have a gold trim. Ties are also maroon with gold stripes. Both * Training/Combat: Students are allowed to design and wear a personalized costume. Curriculum * Musts: Pick 3 * Intermediate: Pick 1 (or Pick 2 if you don’t want a Privileged Class) * Privileged: Pick 1 * Weird: Pick 2 (or Pick 3 if you don't want a Privileged Class) Grade 9 Introductory courses designed to give you an education in broad strokes. * Musts: English 1, Basic Geography, Basic Math, Basic Science, Beginning Composition, Physical Education, World History * Intermediate: Arts, Foreign Language 1, Chemistry, Dance, Dramatic Arts, Philosophy, Photography, Visual Arts, Woodshop * Privileged: Computer Science, Introduction to Business, Introduction to Technology Grade 10 The beginning of specialization, with a mix of some focus and some broad courses. * Musts: English 2, General Sciences, Geography, Mathematics (Algebra), National History (Basic), Physical Education * Intermediate: Arts, Civics, Composition, Computer Science, Core Language Skills, Dance, Dramatic Arts, Geology, Home Economics, Journalism, Nutrition, Philosophy 2, Photography, Visual Arts, Wood Shop * Privileged: Communications, Comparative Religion, Computer Engineering, Hospitality & Tourism, Manufacturing Technology Grade 11 Greater focus on subject matter that has potential in college, university and the workplace. * Musts: English 3, General Sciences, Geography, Mathematics, National History (Advanced), Physical Education * Intermediate: Biology, Calculus, Chemistry, Civic Studies, Computer Programming, Creative Writing, Dance, Dramatic Arts, English Literature, History (20th Century), Journalism, Music, Philosophy, Photography, Visual Arts, Wood Shop * Privileged: Agriculture, Anthropology, Automotive Repair, Carpentry, Communications Technology, Computer Engineering, Construction Technology, Fashion, Food & Nutrition, Hairstyling, Information Systems, Leadership & Peer Support, Psychology, Sociology Grade 12 Preparation for university and a greater focus on subjects pertinent to your perceived path in life. * Musts: English 4, General Sciences, Geography, History (20th Century), Mathematics, Physical Education * Intermediate: Advanced Creative Writing, Biology, Calculus, Chemistry, Civic Studies, Computer Programming, Dance, Dramatic Arts, English Literature, Geometry, History (Classical Studies), Music, Philosophy, Photography, Physics, Visual Arts, Wood Shop * Privileged: Accounting, Agriculture, Anthropology, Automotive Repair, Carpentry, Communications Technology, Computer Engineering, Construction Technology, Fashion, Food & Nutrition, Information Systems, Leadership and Peer Support, Psychology, Sociology Weird Classes * Advanced Combat Studies * Alternative History - A Study of Lost Timelines * Atlantean Studies * Building a Better Shark - An Introduction to Genetic Engineering * Combat Gymnastics * The Ethics of Superpowers * Ectoplasmic Art * Extraplanar Studies * Fifth Dimensional Physics * Hands-On History - A Study of History through the use of Time Travel * Household Magic Spells - Students with Magical Talent Only * How Not to be Seen * Interdimensional Languages * Intro to Alchemy * Intro to Super Sciences * Introduction to Radiation * Multiverse Studies * Paragon Fashion * Paragon Law * Paragons in Mythology * Protection Against the Dark Arts * Secret Societies * Tactics * Time, Reality & You * Undeath and Dying * Understanding Superpowers * Work Study - Seniors Only * Xenobiology Notable Faculty The faculty at Black Rose Academy is surprisingly extensive. Listed below are the notable faculty and those Cassandra Stein has encountered personally, as well as their role/the known subject(s) they teach. Administration * Master Head: '''Headmaster * '''Holo-G.A.L.: Vice-Principal * Baron Barghest: '''Head of Security * '''Shirley Jackson: '''Head Sectary '''Professors * The Bluesman: '''Music * '''Doctor LeFluer: '''Fifth Dimensional Physics * '''Helligator: '''Mathematics * '''The Human Fly: '''Geography * '''The Huntsman: Physical Education; Head Coach * Iron Jaw: '''Metal Shop; Assistant Coach * '''Golden Girl: '''Dance * '''The Nuclear Nazi: '''Communications, Philosophy * '''Professor Cataclysm: Hands-On History ' ' * Zeitgeist: '''English 2 '''Other * Killbot-47: '''School Nurse * '''Scruffy: '''Head Custodian ' Known Students The following are not ALL of the students enrolled at Black Rose Academy; they are the students encountered in the story so far, as well as their ability (if known). '''Freshmen' * Chess Club * Iguana: '''Lizard-boy * '''Puffball: Elasticity * White Rabbit: '''Vertigo Inducement '''Sophomores * Armory: '''Weapon-summoning * '''Blackwater * Catalyst: '''Nerd in possession of a magical-rod. * '''Chef: '''Matter Ingestion * '''Dumptruck: '''Contagion; punk * '''Dynamo * Eavesdrop: '''Telepathy * '''Freakshow: Weird clown guy * Girl-Gorgon: ''Delphine; Teenage Medusa - Snake Hair, Poison, Claws, Petrifying Gaze * '''Leapfrog: '''Spazzy teleporter * '''Lightshow: '''Photokinesis; punk * '''Mr. Jurassic' * Night Witch: '''Umbrakinesis * '''Pink Girl * Pixie: A summer-court fairy * Puzzler: ''Cassandra Stein''; 10th-level Intellect * Queen Bee: '''Bee summoning & Control, poison generation * '''Red Ram: A satyr-girl * Silk Silhouette: Invisible, liquid form. * Son of Ares * Spitfire: '''Superhuman speed * '''Stunner * Troll: Large, green dude. * Wardrobe * White-Power Dave: Racist * Xerox: '''Russian duplicator; punk. '''Juniors * Black Knight: '''Cybernetic Arm, Knight-Training, Sword * '''Gale: '''Seen lazily floating twenty feet off the ground on a wind current. * '''The Horned Owl * Lowjack * Pusher: '''Chemical manipulation. * '''Screech: Psycholocation; has a beak Seniors * Hellhound * Repairman: '''Invention * '''Seductra * Unseelie: '''Cheerful '''Dark Fairy; Floor 3 R.A. * '''Vervain: '''Plant Growth; Floor 4 R.A.